


신은 인간을 만들었고

by Heyjinism



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	신은 인간을 만들었고

멘지스는 그를 기계 인형이라고 불렀다. 마치 그가 정말로 피복 전선과 구리 조각으로 만들어지기라도 한 것 처럼, 그는 배려라고는 담겨있지 않은 손길로 그를 해체하며 속삭였다. 넌 기계 인형이야, 앨런 튜링. 몇 번이나, 머릿속에 새겨넣듯이. 처음에는 부인했지만, 앨런은 곧 이와 같은 사람에게는 저항이 필요없다는 것을, 저항하는 것은 오히려 이와 같은, 정부의 일을 하고, 특히 군과 관련이 있는 엘리트에게는 오히려 상대를 굴복시키고자 하는 욕구만을 더할 뿐이라는 것을 깨닫고 몸에서 힘을 뺐다. 물론, 그가 넥타이와 서스펜더로 앨런의 손목을 단단히 묶은 채로 조안에 대한 이야기를 속삭였을 때만은, 그는 뻔히 불리한 것을 알면서도 저항을 했지만, 부질없는 일이었다. 멘지스는 굉장히 서투른 엔지니어라도 되는 것 처럼, 가동범위를 아슬아슬하게 넘어설 만큼 관절을 밀어붙이고, 거칠게 내부를 헤집었다. 잔뜩 열이 오른 톱니바퀴 속으로 차가운 냉각수 대신 윤활유가 쏟아졌다. 넘치도록 들이부은 윤활유는 베어링과 실린더 위까지 그 끈적한 얼룩을 남겼다. 그가 전원을 뽑은 것인지, 앨런이 퓨즈를 끊어버린 것인지는 기억나지 않았지만, 앨런은 눈을 감았다. 모든 것이 끊어진 듯한 어둠 속에서 차가운 쓰라림만이 선명했다. 

"난 기계 인형이 아닙니다."

한참만에야, 앨런은 대답했다. 

"당신이 이해하지 못한다고 해서 날 그렇게 말하는 건, 공정하지 못해요. 그저, 당신과 나는 조금 다른 것 뿐이니까."  
"내 눈에는 당신이, 생각하지도 느끼지도 못하는 기계처럼 보여."  
"당신과 다른 방식으로 생각하는 것 뿐입니다."

앨런은 눈을 깜빡였다. 천정의 벽지 무늬가 눈에 들어왔다. 눈송이 모양. 조안도 저런 무늬의 스웨터를 갖고 있었다. 블레츨리에서의 첫 번째 크리스마스 때, 입고 있었지. 빨간 색이었는데. 그녀를, 여성으로서 사랑한 것은 아니었다. 설명하기 어려운 일이라는 것을 알고 있지만, 그녀를 여동생처럼 사랑했다. 똑같이 부모의 품에서 버림받은 어린 오누이처럼, 그렇게 그녀를 곁에 두고 싶었다. 그것이 불가능하다는 것을 알려준 것도 이 남자였다. 그 빛나는 두뇌를 곁에 두고 싶다는 그 마음이, 적어도 죽음보다 무서운 비밀을 안고 있는 사람에게는 가당치도 않은 욕심이라는 것을 깨닫게 해 준 사람도. 겹겹이 반복되는 눈송이 모양의 벽지 무늬가 흐릿하게 보였다. 마치 가까이 다가갈수록 끝없이 분열하며 반복되는 코흐의 눈송이 곡선처럼. 

"멘지스 씨, 기계는 인간보다 뛰어납니까?"

멘지스는 웃었다. 

"인간이 몇 년을 매달려도 풀어내지 못하던 에니그마를 깨뜨린 건, 자네의 그 잘난 기계였던 것 같은데."  
"크리스토퍼는 아직 미숙하죠."  
"인간이 해내지 못하는 일을 해냈지. 인간이 인간보다 뛰어나게 설계된 무언가를 판단하는 것은 합리적이고?"  
"인간은 말만큼 빨리 달리지도 못하고, 말이 끄는 것 만큼 무거운 짐을 끌고 움직일 수도 없지만, 어떤 말이 좋은 말인지 아닌지는 알 수 있죠."  
"인간에게는 두뇌가 있잖나. 그리고 자네의 그 기계는 인간보다 똑똑하고."  
"그렇지 않습니다."

앨런은 짧게 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"크리스토퍼는 한번에 인간보다 많은 데이터를 기억할 수 있고, 인간보다 빠르게 계산을 해나갈 수 있어요. 하지만 그것뿐입니다."  
"무슨 뜻이지."  
"예를 들면, 어떤 테이프로 입력을 받아 작동하는 기계가 있다고 치죠. 크리스토퍼같은 역할을 하는 겁니다. 그리고 이 테이프에는 기계가 인식할 수 있는 기호들이 기입되어 있고요. 이 테이프에는 어떤 상태에서 이러저러한 논리적인 조건이 있다면 어떤 행동을 수행하라고, 그런 내용이 들어 있을 겁니다. 크리스토퍼의 입력방식은 그보다는 좀 더 단순하지만, 결과적으로는 같은 행동을 하죠."

앨런은 허공 위에 시선으로 긴 테이프를 따라 그리듯 고개를 움직이며 중얼거렸다. 

"만약에...... 이 테이프가 무한히 길다면, 그래서 무한히 많은 지시문을 만들어 낼 수 있다면, 세상의 모든 일에 대해 그렇게 지시문을 입력해 놓고, 기계가 그 모든 것을 읽어들일 수 있다면, 그 기계는 인간보다 똑똑할 수 있겠죠. 신이 될 수도 있을 겁니다. 하지만 테이프의 길이는 언제나 유한하죠. 혹시 집합론에 대해 들어보신 적 있습니까, 멘지스 씨."  
"침대에서까지 수학 강의를 듣고 싶진 않아, 교수. 난 언제나 수학을 싫어했거든."  
"오, 그럴 줄 알았어요."

앨런의 입가에 희미한 미소가 떠올랐다. 그 미소를 부수듯, 멘지스가 앨런의 목울대를 손으로 누르며 중얼거렸다. 

"그리고 조안이라면 알아들었을 테고."  
"......그랬겠죠. 그리고 수학을 싫어한 게 자랑은 아니고요."

그는 억센 손으로 앨런의 목을 몇 초간 더 눌렀다. 앨런은 잠시 그를 올려다보다가, 억지로 어깨를 틀어 겨우 숨을 쉬었다. 멘지스는 허탈한 표정으로 그를 내려다보았다. 

"제가 썼던 논문에는 '계산 가능수와 결정성 문제'라고 언급했죠. 이와 같은 일을 할 수 있는 기계에 대해서도 언급했었고."  
"제목만이라면 들어본 것 같군."  
"제목이라도 기억해 줘서 고맙군요."

앨런은 쓴웃음을 지었다. 멘지스는 침대 아래로 떨어진 옷을 뒤져 담배를 꺼내 물었다. 독한 담배 연기가 앨런의 얼굴 위로 쏟아졌다. 

"이론적으로는 테이프 자체는 무한하게 확장할 수 있겠지만, 지시문의 조합이 무한하지는 않을 거예요. 설령 그게 가능하다고 하더라도, 결국 유한한 시간 안에 동작해야 한다는 문제도 있겠고요. 처음에, 크리스토퍼가 동작을 시작한 이후에, 우리 팀은 크리스토퍼가 처리할 수 있는 데이터를 줄이기 위해 애써야 했어요. 그렇지 않아면 대체 언제까지 크리스토퍼가 데이터를 처리해야 할 지 알 수 없었으니까."

앨런은 가볍게 기침을 하며 대답했다. 

"그 판단을 할 수 있는 것이 인간과 기계의 차이일 겁니다."  
"인간답다는 게 아니라?"  
"인간답다는 게 뭐죠? 지금까지 그 어떤 철학자도 그 점에 대해 기준을 제시하진 못했어요."

앨런은 손목을 묶은 넥타이를 풀기 위해 꼼지락거렸다. 멘지스는 그의 둔한 움직임을 답답하게 바라보았다. 키도 크고, 나름대로 매일 운동도 하는 것 같았지만, 학자의 몸은 나약했다. 그의, 약점으로 가득한 마음만큼이나. 멘지스는 그의 왼손을, 넥타이에 쓸려 빨갛게 부어오른 손목을 풀어주었다가, 무슨 생각인지 두 손을 모두 자유롭게 해 주었다. 앨런은 손을 쥐었다 폈다 해 보다가 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 반항할 생각은 없는 건지, 아니면 이미 육체적으로 굴복해버린 것인지, 그도 아니면 지금 하는 설명에 스스로 도취된 것인지는 알 수 없지만, 그는 양 손을 움직이며 마치 성실한 학생을 앞에 둔 양 떠들어댔다. 천성적으로 학자랄까, 교수랄까, 그런 일 말고는 무엇도 할 수 없을 것 같은, 그런 사람이었다. 

"어떤 것이 나와 다르게 생각한다는 것만으로 인간이다 아니다를 판단할 수 있을까요? 내가 보기에, 데니스턴은 멍청이예요. 그는 서류 처리, 명령, 복종, 그런 것 밖에 모르고, 수학에 대해서는 쥐뿔도 모르고, 논리학이나 철학같은 것이 그의 머리통 속에 들어있기는 한지도 의문이죠. 하지만 그럼에도 전쟁에 대해서는 잘 안다면서요. 윈스턴 처칠? 그는 방탕하기로도 이름이 난 데다, 이튼에서는 라틴어 낙제를 일삼았고, 포병 장교가 되지도 못할 만큼 수학을 싫어했지만, 적어도 그가 훌륭한 정치가라는 것만은 사실이겠죠. 그들이 나와 다르다고 해서, 내가 그들이 인간도 아니라고 속단할 수 있을까요."  
"대부분의 사람들이 보기에는 자네가, 인간보다는 기계 인형에 가깝다고 하겠지."  
"내가 만든 크리스토퍼는, 범용 기계예요."  
"범용 기계?"  
"한가지 프로그램을 넣는 게 전부가 아니라, 계산을 한 다음에 그 다음 번 할 일을 논리에 따라 스스로 결정할 수도 있고, 움직이는 논리를 바꾸어 넣으면 또 다른 일을 할 수 있을 겁니다. 같은 방식으로, 꼭 크리스토퍼가 아니어도 괜찮아요. 예를 들면 지금 내 책상 위에 있는 저 도면 말인데."  
"앨런, 그건 분명 기밀이라고 말했을 텐데."  
"당신들 말대로 난 2차 세계대전에 정부를 위해 일하지도 않았고, 블레츨리 같은 데는 들어 본 적도 없어요. 그러니 저건 기밀도 무엇도 아닙니다."

멘지스는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 그의 공헌을 인정해 준 것도, 그의 노력을 치하한 것도 아니다. 그가 블레츨리에서 일한 모든 기록은 소각되었다. 그가 크리스토퍼라고 부르기를 고집하는 그 기계와, 그 설계도면까지도. 그러니 그가 자기 머릿속에 꽁꽁 숨겨 들고 나온 것들 정도야, 세상을 해롭게 하는 게 아니라면 내버려 두어야 할 지도 모르지. 어쩌면 그런 것이 또 필요해질 수도 있는 일이다. 벌써 두 번의 큰 전쟁이 있었으니, 세 번째가 없으라는 법도 없으니까.

"만약에 그때의 데이터와 그때의 논리를 집어넣는다면, 저 새로운 크리스토퍼는 또다시 에니그마를 깰 수 있겠죠."  
"그 이야기는, 다음 전쟁때 새로운 에니그마가 나오더라도 쓸 수 있다는 건가."  
"다행히도, 내 크리스토퍼는 점점 더 똑똑해지고 있거든요. 크기도 작아질 거고."  
"자네가 러시아 스파이 따위가 아니어서 다행이군."  
"하지만 그렇다고 해도, 크리스토퍼 혼자서 그 일을 할 수는 없을 거예요. 사람이 필요할 겁니다. 제대로 된 논리로 명령을 내리고, 제대로 된 데이터를 넣을 수 있는 사람. 수학자 말입니다."  
"제대로 된 데이터?"  
"만약에 영어를 제대로 못 하는 러시아 사람이 당신에게 서투른 영어로 말을 걸더라도, 당신은 대충 알아들을 수 있겠죠. 문법이 엉망이든, 시제가 뒤섞여 있든. 하지만 기계는 제대로 된 말이 아니면 알아듣지 못해요. 수학적인 정합성이랄까, 엄격한 문법을 지켜야 하고, 논리적으로 말해줘야 합니다. 만약에, 상대가 인간인지, 아니면 당신 말대로 기계 인형인지 판단하려면, 우리는 그 점을 살펴봐야 할 겁니다."  
"얼마나 똑똑한가에 대해서?"  
"물론, 그 테이프가 무한히 길어질 수 있다면, 아마도 그런 잘못된 입력에 대해서도 대응할 수 있겠죠."

앨런은 어느새 통증도, 매운 담배연기에 대한 짜증도 잊고, 구겨진 시트 위에 손가락으로 무언가를 계속 휘갈겨 적으며 설명을 계속했다. 

"하지만 적어도 인간이 보기에 인간처럼 보이는 것을 인간이라고 정의한다면 어떨까요. 아마 어떤 '인간'은, 그 테스트에 통과하지 못할 지도 모릅니다. 수학에 까막눈인 인간이 보기에, 나 같은 사람은 인간이 아니라 기계장치에 가까워 보일 수도 있겠죠. 하지만 기계가 인간을 속일 수 있을까요."  
"......?"  
"크리스토퍼는 어떤 인간보다도 빠르게 계산할 수 있지만, 스스로 생각할 수는 없고, 미리 지정되어 있지 않은 계산을 해낼 수는 없어요. 무한에 가까울 만큼 많은 가능성을 입력해 두더라도, 완전히 새로운 상황 앞에서는 열 살난 어린애만도 못 할겁니다. 이 이야기는, 바로 그 점에 대한 거예요. 기계처럼 보이는 인간을 구별할 수는 없겠지만, 인간인 척 하는 기계를 걸러낼 방법은 있어요. 우리는 우리와 다른 것이 어떤 것인지, 알아낼 수 있으니까."  
"어려운 이야기군."  
"간단히 설명해서, 심판과 대상이 있다고 하죠. 심판은 질문을 하고, 대상은 대답을 합니다. 그 대답에 따라서, 이 대상을 판단할 수 있습니다. 그러니까 그것이...... 무엇인지를."  
"그게 가능하다고?"  
"질문만으로 알 수 있습니다. 참과 거짓, 참처럼 보이는 거짓, 거짓처럼 보이는 참. 인간은 추론할 수 있고 기계는 할 수 없는 부분. 당신도 그 방법이 낯설진 않을 텐데요."

어렸을 때 읽었던 셜록 홈즈의 모험이 떠올랐다. 아버지의 서재에 꽂혀 있던 낡은 스트랜드 매거진에 실려 있던, 의뢰인의 옷에 남은 사소한 얼룩이나 무의식적인 행동만으로도 상대방을 꿰뚫어보던 그 비범한 탐정의 이야기를. 비범하지만, 불가능하지 않은 일이다. 정도의 차이가 있을 뿐 인간은 누구나, 관찰을 하고 생각을 하고, 쏟아져 들어오는 데이터에서 유의미한 것을 골라 판단을 하니까. 케인크로스도 그랬다. 팀의 동료니까, 조안의 말대로 친해지기 위해 노력하기는 했지만, 동성애자라는 사실을 털어놓거나 암시한 적은 없었다. 그런데도 알아보았지. 케인크로스가 스파이였기 때문만은 아니었을 거다. 그런 것은, 자신과 다르다는 것은, 신의 품 밖에 놓여 있는 사람이라는 것은, 원하지 않고 말하지 않아도 그렇게 알아보게 되는 것일 테니까. 

"잘 훈련받은 경찰들은, 범인을 취조하면서 참과 거짓을 바로 가려내죠. 직관이라고 불러도 좋고, 추리라고 해도 좋고, 다른 말을 써도 좋을 겁니다. 멘지스 씨, 당신은 내가 남색을...... 동성애자라는 것을, 어떻게 알게 되었죠."

멘지스는 말문이 막힌 듯 머뭇거리다가, 재떨이를 가져다 담배를 눌러 껐다. 꺼진 담배에서 눈물이 나도록 매캐한 냄새가 올라왔다. 번듯한 신사인데도, 담배는 싸구려였다. 전쟁 중에 맛을 들인 걸까. 앨런은 몸을 웅크렸다. 멘지스는 셔츠를 집어 앨런에게 덮어주며 중얼거렸다. 

"......보다 보니 알게 되었지. 확실하게 증거를 잡진 못했지만."  
"......"  
"그러다가 케인크로스가 러시아로 보내던 문서를 확인했고."  
"그리고 알았겠군요. 내가, 신의 뜻에서 벗어난 인간인 것을."  
"말하자면 그렇지."

멘지스는 마치 양키들처럼 과장되게 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 앨런은 셔츠를 걸치고 맨 아래 단추부터 하나씩 채워 올리며 고개를 숙였다. 

"하느님은 당신의 형상을 닮게 인간(Man)을 만드셨죠."  
"저런, 성실하게 교회에 다니는 줄은 몰랐는데."  
"예전에 다녔으니까요. 그런데 그렇다면, 여자나 남색가는...... 뭘까요. 그냥 인간을 닮은 무언가일까요. 남자의 갈비뼈를 뽑아서, 덕지덕지 죄를 쌓아 만들어낸 걸까요."  
"......앨런."  
"조안은 블레츨리의 누구보다도 뛰어났지만, 인정받지 못했죠."

앨런은 중얼거렸다. 아마도 그가 한숨을 쉰 것 같다고, 멘지스는 생각했다. 

"나는...... 아마도 평생 숨겨야 할 겁니다. 내가 더러운 남색가라는 것을. 천국에 숨어든 악마의 자식처럼요. 연구를 계속하고 싶다면."  
"앨런."  
"당신하고는 다르죠. 당신에게는 그저 지배욕에 수반되는 여흥일 뿐이지만."  
"......한 가지는 분명해. 자네가 한 일은, 어디 가서 말할 수는 없지만 적어도 이 나라를 구한 것과 같은 일이었고."  
"그런 말을 들으려고 꺼낸 이야기가 아니에요."

앨런은 고개를 들었다. 그는 바닥에 발을 디디며, 침대 아래로 떨어진 속옷과 바지를 주워들었다. 

"다만, 다만...... 하느님이 당신을 닮은 인간(Man)을 만들고, 그 인간의 갈비뼈로 그와 비슷한 죄많은 우리들을 만들었다면, 그래서 평범한 인간이 그런 이들을 그저 바라보고 이야기를 나누는 것만으로 구별해낼 수 있다면, 인간이 인간처럼 생각할 수 있는 무언가를 만들어 내더라도 구별할 수 있을 거라고, 그 이야기를 하는 겁니다. 구별해낼 수 없는 무언가를 만들어낸다면, 그때는 우리가 신에게 한 걸음 더 다가서는 거라고. 그런 생각을 하고 있었어요. 비록 불완전한 이미테이션들이라고 하더라도. 그런 것이 처음부터 존재하지 않는 것 처럼 계속 덮어버리고 묻어버리고 불태워버리는 것이 아니라, 그 다르고 불완전한 무언가가 존재한다는 것을 계속 확인할 수 있다면, 좀 더 인간에게 다가갈 수 있을 거라고, 좀 더 신에 가까워질 수도 있을 거라고. 난 그런 이야기를 하는 겁니다. 멘지스 씨. 그저, 그런 이야기를."


End file.
